TO DO AS ONE PLEASES
by XianW
Summary: Wang Yibo dan Xiao Zhan bertemu karena salah satu mata kuliah. Mengharuskan mereka berinteraksi lebih banyak, tepatnya Wang Yibo ingin Xiao Zhan lebih terbuka pada orang lain. Kejadian aneh kerap menimpa mereka selama dua bulan hidup bersama. Perlahan namun pasti, dari rasa penasaran berubah menjadi peduli. . Bromance, Friendship, YiZhan, WangXian


**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO DO AS ONE PLEASES**

**YIZHAN**

**Wang Yibo x Xiao Zhan**

**Friendship, Bromance**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**1**

Semua itu berawal dari beberapa bulan lalu dimana mahasiswa dari satu universitas akan dibagi menjadi puluhan atau mungkin ratusan kelompok kecil yang akan dikirim ke daerah-daerah yang memungkinkan digunakan sebagai tempat pengabdian masyarakat. Kegiatan yang termasuk dalam mata kuliah itu terbagi menjadi dua gelombang dalam tiap angkatan.

Pengabdian masyarakat ini memiliki beberapa tahap, antara lain pendaftaran, pembagian kelompok, pembekalan, tes tertulis, dan terjun secara langsung dalam masyarakat dengan tujuan mahasiswa mampu membagikan ilmu yang mereka dapatkan selama belajar dalam universitas. Selain itu juga untuk melatih solidaritas serta interaksi mereka dalam masyarakat luas.

Xiao Zhan, salah satu mahasiswa Universitas Gusu memilih pengabdian dalam gelombang pertama. Setelah melewati dua kali pembekalan akhirnya dia memiliki kelompok tetap setelah beberapa kali berganti, kali ini dia duduk melingkar dengan kelompok barunya setelah pembekalan kedua selesai. Mereka yang tidak saling mengenal tetap akan canggung untuk pertemuan pertama, terlebih lagi berasal dari fakultas dan jurusan yang berbeda-beda.

Mereka hanya saling tatap dan tersenyum sembari menunggu satu anggota lagi yang belum datang, mereka masih memakai ruang pembekalan untuk pertemuan dadakan ini.

"Ah maaf, aku tadi sudah sampai luar dan mau pergi. Untung saja temanku mengatakan kalau kelompok 9 mengadakan pertemuan hehehe. Maaf ya" seseorang yang baru saja datang memecahkan kecanggungan disana.

"Oh ya tidak apa-apa, ayo duduk" pemuda dengan alis tebal menyuruhnya duduk ditempat yang kosong. Xiao Zhan menatap pada orang beralis tebal itu dimana merupakan mahasiswa yang tadi mengumumkan (terdengar seperti marah-marah) kalau kelompok 9 harus berkumpul dan tidak boleh pulang menggunakan pengeras suara didalam aula.

Tidak banyak yang dilakukan, hanya mengobrol kecil antara satu orang dengan orang disampingnya. Begitupun Xiao Zhan yang berusaha mengajak sebelahnya berkenalan walaupun setelah mengucapkan nama bibirnya otomatis terkunci lagi. Ya, Xiao Zhan bukan termasuk orang yang mudah bergaul, justru dia cenderung pendiam dan tertutup pada orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Oke-oke, daripada bicara sendiri-sendiri seperti ini, bagaimana kalau kita perkenalan satu persatu?" pemuda dengan alis tebal tadi kembali buka suara dan mendapat persetujuan yang lain.

"Baiklah, dimulai dari aku ya. Perkenalkan namaku Cao Yuchen, kalian bisa memanggilku Yuchen. Fakultas pendidikan dengan jurusan teknik mesin" Yuchen memperkenalkan diri dengan suara renyahnya, "Oh ya, aku berasal dari Lanling"

Yang lain manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Bukankah kampusmu merupakan salah satu anak kampus pusat?" beberapa bertanya dan diberi anggukan sebagai jawaban.

Ya, Universitas Gusu merupakan universitas yang cukup populer dan memiliki beberapa anak kampus di luar kota. Untuk anak kampus yang digunakan fakultas Yuchen hanya berjarak 50 menit perjalanan.

Selanjutnya adalah anak disebelah kanannya.

"Hai namaku Wang Yibo, kalian bisa memanggilku Yibo. Fakultas MIPA dengan jurusan kimia. Asal dari Lanling" anak yang wajahnya terlihat tegas dan dingin itu berkebalikan dengan cara bicaranya, terdengar ramah walau masih kikuk.

"Perkenalkan namaku Wang Haoxuan, kalian bisa memanggilku Haoxuan, Xuan atau terserah mau memanggilku apa hahaha. Aku dari fakultas MIPA sama seperti Yibo hanya saja jurusanku matematika" Haoxuan terlihat begitu bersemangat, sepertinya dia tipe orang yang easy going, "Oh ya! Asalku dari Qinghe" tutupnya dengan tawa seperti anak-anak.

"Haloo, perkenalkan aku Jili, panggil saja Jili hehehe. Sama seperti Xuan, aku jurusan matematika murni. Berasal dari Yunmeng" tak jauh beda dengan Haoxuan, pemuda bernama Jili juga memiliki aura ceria.

"Hai, salam kenal, namaku Song Jiyang, kalian bisa memanggilku Jiyang. Dari fakultas pendidikan jurusan biologi sama seperti Yubin" Jiyang terlihat sedikit pemalu namun tetap memberanikan diri sambil sesekali memegang orang disampingnya yang ia sebut Yubin, "Dan aku berasal dari Qinghe" lanjutnya tersenyum manis.

"QINGHE?! WAH KITA BERASAL DARI SATU DAERAH BERARTI HAHAHAHA" Haoxuan terlihat bersemangat begitupun dengan Jiyang yang mengangguk cepat. Sepertinya dua orang ini akan cepat akrab.

"Eh lanjutkan perkenalan dulu" tegur Yuchen membuat Haoxuan dan Jiyang tertawa malu.

"Halo, perkenalkan namaku Paul Yu tapi teman-teman sering memanggilku Yubin. Jadi kalian memanggilku Yubin saja, seperti kata Jiyang, aku satu jurusan dengannya. Pendidikan Biologi, dan aku berasal dari Qishan. Salam kenal semua" akhirnya dengan sedikit membungkuk membuat yang lain refleks membungkuk juga.

"Eh emm perkenalkan namaku Li Bowen, kalian bisa memanggilku Bowen. Aku dari fakultas pendidikan jurusan bimbingan konseling. Berasal dari Qishan" Bowen memberikan anggukan diakhir perkenalan. Fakultas bimbingan dan konseling memiliki gedung di salah satu cabang kampus yang jaraknya lumayan jauh.

"Wah berarti disini ada dua orang yang berasal dari kampus cabang ya? Yuchen dan Bowen" Haoxuan bersuara.

"Tidak, ada satu lagi. Ini, anak disebelahku juga dari kampus cabang" Yuchen merangkul seseorang disebelah kirinya yang belum mendapat giliran untuk perkenalan, seakan mereka sudah dekat padahal belum.

"Ayo lanjut, kamu silahkan perkenalan" kini Yibo yang menghentikan karena masih ada dua orang lagi yang harus memperkenalkan diri.

Seseorang yang ditunjuk hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Perkenalkan namaku Xiao Zhan. Dari fakultas pendidikan jurusan seni. Asal Gusu" Xiao Zhan terdengar gugup, bahkan dia tidak menatap orang-orang itu terlalu lama dan memilih menunduk setelahnya membuat beberapa orang saling tatap dengan mata berkedip cepat.

"Kau asli Gusu? Asli daerah sini?"

Xiao Zhan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban sementara yang lain hanya ber-wah ria.

"Oke, selanjutnya dan yang terakhir"

"Halo, namaku Wang Zhuo Cheng. Kalian bisa memanggilku Zhuo Cheng atau A-Cheng agar lebih akrab. Aku dari fakultas pendidikan jurusan olahraga. Asalku Yunmeng"

"Wah asik ada anak olahraga hahaha, kita disana nanti bisa olahraga bersama instruktur!" Haoxuan mulai berseloroh, membuat yang lain ikut tertawa.

"Eh berarti disini 6 orang dari fakultas pendidikan dan 3 orang dari fakultas MIPA ya? Juga 2 orang dari fakultas pendidikan memiliki jurusan yang sama dan 2 orang dari fakultas MIPA memiliki jurusan yang sama juga. Wah! Enaknya kalian" Yuchen berkata iri. Kemudian menepuk tangannya sekali guna meminta perhatian.

Sekarang mereka memilih siapa ketua, bendahara, dan sekretaris. Setelah melalui perdebatan dan penolakan akhirnya terpilihlah

Wang Yibo sebagai ketua

Zhuo Cheng sebagai wakil

Yuchen, Yubin, dan Xiao Zhan sebagai sekretaris

Jili dan Haoxuan sebagai bendahara bagian kegiatan pengabdian

Bowen dan Jiyang sebagai bendahara bagian konsumsi selama pengabdian

Hal itu dibuat untuk mencegah adanya rasa iri antara satu sama lain karena merasa harus bekerja dengan embel-embel ketua, sekretaris, bendahara ataupun hanya sebagai anggota, meskipun begitu tiap jabatan tetap memiliki satu penanggungjawab.

Mereka mulai mengobrol banyak sampai diingatkan oleh penjaga aula kalau harus segera pergi karena sudah sore dan aula akan segera ditutup. Dengan begitu 9 orang ini memutuskan membuat grup chat untuk membicarakan pertemuan berikutnya.

Xiao Zhan mengikuti Yubin dan Jiyang yang berjalan didepannya, mereka sama-sama menuju halte diluar kampus. Yubin merupakan satu-satunya orang yang sama dari kelompok sementara Xiao Zhan dulu, jadi dia cenderung lebih dekat dengannya daripada yang lain.

"Kami duluan ya!" Yuchen mengatakannya ketika melewati tiga orang ini, dia menggunakan sepeda motor hitam seorang diri. Dibelakangnya diikuti Yibo yang menaiki ducati penigale warna merah, dia melambaikan sebelah tangan sebagai salam. Setelahnya mereka hilang dipersimpangan.

Yubin dan Jiyang memiliki bus yang berbeda dengan Xiao Zhan karena mereka memiliki arah rumah yang berlawanan arah, jadi saat ini Xiao Zhan masih menunggu busnya datang sementara dua temannya sudah pergi lebih dulu menggunakan bus yang baru saja pergi. Mengeluarkan ponsel dan earphonenya, Xiao Zhan memilih untuk tenggelam kedalam musik sembari menunggu.

.

.

"A-Zhan!" teriak wanita paruh baya, Xiao Zhan yang tadinya sibuk menscroll ponselnya segera beranjak dan keluar dari kamar.

"Ya ma?" ucapnya setelah bertemu ibunya yang duduk didepan televisi, disana ada juga ayah, kakak serta adiknya.

Nyonya Xiao menyuruh anaknya mendekat dan duduk disebelahnya. Xiao Zhan menurut.

"Kamu, sudah besar kenapa justru mengurung diri dikamar terus? Apa tidak ingin main dengan teman-temanmu?" Nyonya Xiao mengelus rambut Xiao Zhan lembut.

"Aku tidak memiliki teman untuk main ma" jawab Xiao Zhan seadanya. Dia meraih toples berisi snack diatas meja dan segera memakannya dalam diam.

"Terus itu, Kuan ge dan Yanli jie, apa mereka bukan temanmu?" Xiao Lu, adik Xiao Zhan mencerca.

Xiao Zhan memutar bola mata malas, "mereka kuliah diluar kota"

"Oh ya, kudengar kau akan melakukan pengabdian di suatu daerah. Dimana itu?" kakaknya ganti bertanya.

"Entahlah, daerah kota Yi? Atau daerah mana aku tidak terlalu mengerti"

Keluarga itu terus bercengkrama hingga malam dengan Xiao Zhan lebih banyak menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya ataupun hanya sebagai pendengar ketika keluarganya mengobrolkan banyak hal secara acak. Mulai dari sekolah, urusan kantor, teman-teman Xiao Lu hingga anak tetangga tak luput dari topik mereka.

.

.

Minggu malam, anggota kelompok 9 berkumpul lagi di paviliun dekat danau universitas. Xiao Zhan menggunakan baju hijau lumut, jaket denim serta jeans hitam tak lupa syal abu-abu untuk menghalau angin malam.

Dia tidak terlalu enak badan hari ini, namun enggan untuk ijin menghadiri rapat. Terlebih dua minggu lagi mereka mulai mengabdikan diri didaerah yang sudah ditentukan, jadi rapat yang dilakukan juga semakin intens.

"Xiao Zhan!" seseorang melambai dari paviliun paling terang. Ada banyak orang disekitar danau, dan Xiao Zhan baru saja tau karena kesanapun juga baru kali ini. Dengan lari kecil Xiao Zhan menuju tempat itu, dia membungkuk pada yang lain sebelum duduk dilantai sebelah Yubin.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga mereka semua berkumpul menjadi satu lingkaran.

"Maaf ya kalau rapatnya malam hari, soalnya mencari waktu yang semua bisa datang ya cuma malam" Wang Yibo sebagai ketua bicara pertama kali. Dia terlihat meminta maaf pada yang lain, hal itu tentau saja dimaklumi karena mereka semua mahasiswa dan masih ada yang memiliki kelas sampai akhir minggu ini. Saat weekend pun mereka tidak bisa kalau pagi-sore dengan alasan sedang pergi ataupun acara lainnya.

"Jadi sesuai yang aku sampaikan digrup, kita sudah tau dimana kita ditempatkan. Kita akan menetap disalah satu daerah bernama Kota Yi selama 2 bulan. Jadi sebelum kesana, dosen pembimbing lapangan menyuruh kita untuk melakukan observasi. Tidak harus semua, dua atau tiga orang sudah cukup" Yibo menjelaskan.

Setiap kelompok memang memiliki dosen pembimbing lapangan dimana menjadi jembatan antara universitas dengan pejabat daerah yang ditentukan.

"Hari apa kita kesana? Dan siapa yang akan kesana?" Yubin bertanya menatap ketua dan wakil.

"Kalau menurutku sih yang utama kesana adalah ketua, wakil dan sekretaris" Haoxuan usul, "Soalnya untuk yang lebih dituntut mengerti disana kita harus apa dan bagaimana, serta yang banyak mengobrol dengan kepala desa adalah ketua. Memang semuanya harus bisa berinteraksi juga, tapi kuncinya tetap pada ketua" lanjutnya.

"Aku setuju dengan Haoxuan, tapi kalau diriku pribadi hanya bisa hari selasa dan kamis, karena selain hari itu aku masih ada ujian akhir" Yibo menanggapi.

Mereka sengaja tidak memilih weekend karena yang akan mereka tuju tentu kantor pemerintahan daerah terlebih dahulu untuk menyerahkan beberapa surat tugas baru setelahnya mereka menuju tempat yang ditentukan.

"Bagaimana wakil ketua?"

Zhuo Cheng terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Hari selasa aku bisa, kalau kamis tidak bisa. Ada pertemuan dengan panitia unit kegiatan mahasiswa"

"Sekretaris?"

Tiga anggota sekretaris saling tatap.

"Aku tidak bisa kalau selasa, ada ujian akhir siangnya. Tidak mungkin kan perjalanan dari pulang pergi hanya dalam beberapa jam saja?" Yuchen sebagai penanggungjawab sekretaris menjawab pertama kali kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya pada Yubin dan Xiao Zhan.

Yubin, "Sepertinya aku juga tidak bisa kalau selasa, masih ada ujian juga paginya dan siang. Tapi kalau kamis aku free"

Sekarang tatapan mata tertuju pada Xiao Zhan yang terlihat tidak tenang dari sorot matanya.

"Uh, kalian akan berangkat jam berapa memangnya?" tanyanya pelan.

"Nah benar, berangkat jam berapa?" Jili bertanya, "Lebih baik pagi kan? Kalau siang nanti kalian kepanasan, apalagi cuaca akhir-akhir ini sangat menyengat"

Zhuo Cheng, "Bagaimana kalau jam 8? Apakah terlalu pagi Yibo?"

"Aku tidak masalah akan berangkat jam berapa, tergantung siapa saja yang akan ikut observasi" Yibo beralih pada Xiao Zhan, "Jadi kau bisa ikut apa tidak? Soalnya tanpa sekretaris siapa nanti yang akan bertanya dan mencatat?"

Harapan satu-satunya sekretaris memang ada pada Xiao Zhan.

"Ah kalau tidak begini saja, jika memang sekretaris tidak bisa semua bagaimana dengan anggota yang lain?" Yibo sebagai ketua mencoba mengambil jalan lain karena melihat keraguan pada diri Xiao Zhan.

Sementara itu Xiao Zhan tengah bertarung dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia bisa saja ikut toh kan hari selasa dia hanya ada kelas biasa bukannya ujian akhir, terlebih dia juga bisa menggunakan hak nya bolos karena belum sekalipun dia menggunakannya. Namun jika sekretaris diharuskan untuk bertanya dia tidak bisa, dirinya sadar akan kekurangannya dalam hal komunikasi.

"Kami tidak bisa, ada ujian penuh dari pagi sampai sore" Haoxuan dan Jili berkata serempak karena mereka satu jurusan, satu kelas pula.

"Aku juga tidak bisa, seperti Yubin aku ada ujian tapi siang dan sore" Jiyang menanggapi.

Mereka menghela napas, memang jadwal sedang sibuk-sibuknya dengan ujian akhir. Bowen pun tidak bisa hadir karena dia ada di kampus cabang yang memakan perjalanan 4 jam jadi dia diberi keringanan untuk tidak selalu datang setiap rapat.

"Aku bisa, aku akan pergi" akhirnya mereka menoleh pada sumber suara, Xiao Zhan, "T-tapi aku ada kelas pagi, selesai pukul 9"

Yang lain terlihat sumringah.

"Tidak apa-apa, kami akan menunggu kelasmu selesai baru setelah itu kita berangkat" Yibo dan Zhuo Cheng menenangkan. Xiao Zhan mengangguk dengan senyumnya yang tertutup syal.

Setelah membahas tentang siapa yang berangkat, kini mereka membahas tentang hal apa saja yang akan mereka tanyakan ketika berada disana. Xiao Zhan tentu dengan cekatan mencatat pertanyaan demi pertanyaan dari teman-temannya. Rapat selesai pukul 9 malam dan mereka segera berpencar menuju rumah ataupun kost masing-masing.

.

.

Senin malam ketika Xiao Zhan sibuk mengerjakan tugas tiba-tiba ada panggilan dari Yubin. Tapi bukannya mengangkat panggilan itu, dia justru membiarkannya sampai terputus. Baru setelahnya dia membuka chat pribadi.

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Xiao Zhan, ujianku untuk besok dibatalkan dan akan diganti hari lain"_

"_Ohh, lalu?"_

"_Apa aku masih bisa ikut observasi ya?"_

Membaca itu membuat Xiao Zhan ingat kalau besok dia harus pergi observasi dengan Yibo dan Zhuo Cheng. Dia tidak begitu dekat dengan keduanya walaupun sudah beberapa kali rapat bersama, karena menurutnya terdapat beberapa kelompok tersendiri didalam kelompok ini.

Seperti Yibo, Zhuo Cheng, dan Yuchen mereka terlihat lebih akrab bertiga. Haoxuan, Jili, dan Bowen justru sudah menyempatkan diri untuk main bersama. Jiyang dan Yubin memiliki interaksinya sendiri karena mereka satu jurusan dan terlihat lebih pendiam, sementara dirinya tidak memiliki siapapun untuk berinteraksi. Oh mungkin Yubin pengecualian, anak itu selalu berusaha membawa Xiao Zhan masuk dalam percakapan.

"_Aku tidak tau, coba chat ketua"_

"_Baiklahhh"_

Xiao Zhan tidak membalasnya lagi.

"_Tapi tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku ikut? Kau tidak keberatan kan Xiao Zhan?"_

Hah? Apa-apaan? Keberatan untuk apa? Pikir Xiao Zhan

"_Tentu saja tidak, justru aku senang kalau kau ikut. Aku jadi ada teman"_

"_Hahahaha baiklah, aku akan menghubungi Yibo dulu"_

"_Ya"_

.

Paginya Xiao Zhan kekampus seperti biasa, mengikuti kelas salah satu dosen yang tidak ia senangi namun tidak sekalipun dirinya membolos. Sesekali ia lirik arlojinya mencari tau sudah jam berapa sekarang. 08:42 dan sepertinya dosen ini masih belum selesai ceramah.

"Heh, sejak tadi kau melihat jam terus. Kenapa?" Jun Xiang salah satu temannya bertanya.

"Aku harus pergi jam 9, observasi daerah pengabdian" bisik Xiao Zhan. Jun Xiang mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Sepertinya kali ini Prof Xi akan lama"

Mendengar hal itu membuat Xiao Zhan menghela napas, dia segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu disana.

"_Yibo, sepertinya aku sedikit terlambat. Dosen belum selesai. Maaf"_

Tak lebih dari 3 menit pesan itu sudah dibalas

"_Tenang saja, tidak apa-apa. Tidak usah buru-buru, Zhuo Cheng juga belum datang"_

"_Baiklah"_

Sementara itu di gerbang kampus sudah ada 3 orang dengan almamater kebanggaan Univ Gusu duduk menunggu, sudah 10 menit mereka disana. Yibo dan Zhuo Cheng bertengger manis di kendaraan masing-masing sementara Yubin duduk di trotoar dengan memeluk helm.

"Dimana Xiao Zhan?" Zhuo Cheng bertanya.

"Dia ada kelas, kita tunggu saja. Jangan membuatnya terburu-buru" Yibo mengatakan itu sambil bermain ponsel.

15 menit berlalu, mereka melihat seseorang berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi. Orang itu berhenti dan terengah didepan tiga anak lainnya.

"Maaf, maaf. Kalian lama menunggu? Maaf ya dosen hari ini tidak tau kenapa mengajarnya jadi lebih lama dari biasanya. Aku tidak bisa keluar begitu saja" Xiao Zhan terlihat menyesal dimana hal itu membuat ketiganya gemas karena baru kali ini mereka mendengar anak itu bicara panjang. Yubin langsung merangkulnya dan tertawa.

"Tidak apa-apa, kita berangkat sekarang?" usulnya pada dua orang yang masih bertengger manis diatas motor.

Setelah memakai helm masing-masing akhirnya deru dua motor bersautan dengan kebisingan jalanan kampus. Mereka berboncengan dengan Yibo bersama Xiao Zhan sementara Zhuo Cheng bersama Yubin. Sebenarnya antara dia dan Yubin tidak ada yang mau diboncengkan oleh Yibo, Yubin masih takut dengan wajah dingin ketua sementara Xiao Zhan merasa bisa lebih akrab dengan Zhuo Cheng. Tapi melihat bagaimana ketidaknyamanan Yubin yang anak itu ungkapkan pada dirinya, dia memilih mengalah tanpa mengatakan bagaimana ketidaknyamanannya sendiri.

Menurut informasi yang mereka dapat dari Zhuo Cheng, perjalanan dari Gusu ke Kota Yi lumayan jauh. Dua jam menggunakan sepeda motor itupun jika memilih jalan pintas, jika tetap memakai jalur utama bisa dua setengah jam bahkan tiga. Hal itu bisa dia ketahui karena rumah asli Zhuo Cheng melewati daerah sana.

Selama perjalanan Xiao Zhan tidak banyak bicara, dia berusaha mengamati pemandangan sekitar dan takjub dengan perubahan gedung-gedung dikota tempatnya lahir dan dibesarkan sudah sangat beda dengan terakhir kali dia lihat. Maklum saja Xiao Zhan hanya keluar rumah untuk pergi ke kampus, supermarket ataupun beberapa toko yang biasa keluarganya kunjungi untuk makan diluar. Jadi dia tidak tau perkembangan apa saja yang sudah terjadi dikota ini.

Saat lampu merah Yibo meregangkan otot tangannya dan sedikit memundurkan tubuh membuat Xiao Zhan kaget, refleks dia menahan tubuh itu dengan tangannya.

"Eh maaf! Aku kebiasaan seperti ini, maaf" Yibo menolehkan kepalanya berusaha meminta maaf pada Xiao Zhan.

"Y-ya tidak apa-apa" Xiao Zhan tersenyum kaku.

Motor itu kembali melaju dengan Yibo beberapa kali melirik kaca spion dan membenarkannya.

"Xiao Zhan" ucapnya ketika laju motor sengaja ia lambatkan. Dia sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya agar bisa mengobrol dengan anak dibelakang.

Xiao Zhan sedikit membungkuk, "Ya?"

"Kau sakit ya? Dari tadi batuk-batuk terus" Yibo melihat jika Zhuo Cheng dan Yubin sudah mendahului mereka.

"Ahh, kau terganggu ya? Maaf" anak yang dibonceng merasa tidak enak dan menganggap batuknya mengganggu konsentrasi Yibo dalam menyetir.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Maksudku kalau kau merasa sakit kenapa tidak bilang dari kemarin? Kan tidak harus ikut daripada sakitnya lebih parah" ucapan Yibo tidak begitu jelas karena tertutup helm full face, namun karena Xiao Zhan membungkuk membuatnya bisa mendengar omongan itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya batuk" Xiao Zhan mengatakannya lalu sedikit menegakkan tubuh, isyarat jika tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi. Akhirnya Yibo juga tidak bersuara, dia kembali melesatkan motor menyusul Zhuo Cheng.

Xiao Zhan terkadang akan memegang pundak Yibo ketika anak itu melajukan motor dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata, juga Yibo akan minta maaf ketika tidak sengaja menerobos lubang dijalan yang membuat benturan keras pada motor. Terus seperti itu dengan sesekali Yibo berusaha mengajak Xiao Zhan mengobrol yang ditanggapi sekenanya, atau Yibo menanyakan apakah Xiao Zhan haus, lapar, membutuhkan masker dan sebagainya.

Satu hal yang melintas dipikiran Xiao Zhan.

Yibo, sangat cerewet.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Terimakasih sudah mampir untuk membaca**

**Maafkan jika banyak kesalahan :')**

**RnR**


End file.
